the universals secret
by Ash-Bookworm113
Summary: connie still hasn't told anyone about the fact she can shape shift and  the trustees are worried about her. will she reveal her secret? or will they find out themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an intro, ok readers… **

Connie was flying with the seagulls, she was a seagull turning and soaring, feeling the freedom of the sky…..

She flew past the Hescombe library and as she flew she saw the time _oh no!_ She thought she was to meet Col on the moor 5 minutes ago! She landed behind a building and turned into a hawk, than she flew full speed to the moors….

Col

He was waiting for Connie on the moor. Skylark was flying over somewhere else and so he had ridden mags. _C'mon Connie where are you? _He thought worriedly. She had been acting weird since her victory over kullervo… than a thought came into his mind he dwelled on it for a moment… what if… Connie was being possessed by kullervo! What if he wasn't really dead! As he mulled over that idea he saw Connie run from Mullins wood towards him " I'm so sorry Col, I lost track of time." She said as she ran near. He looked at her and reassured her it was ok. She is always late now and she's keeping a secret from all of the society. He thought and made up his mind to talk to the trustees.

**Ooh! A cliff hanger! I'll write more I promise! And please send me reviews! Send messages too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Sorry for the wait! I loved the reviews!**

She was a silver Banshee crying out her fears and sorrows into the wind….

She see's other banshees in a circle all crying out their pain…..

So she joins them…..

A new being arrives, one with a mind so familiar to her it hurt… Evelyn!

Evelyn had joined the circle of banshee's and a little George lionheart was sitting with Mack watching the circle, at the edge of the moor.

Evelyn had noticed the strange silver Banshee that had joined the circle. She listened to its cries of sorrow and a strange cry of ….fear? she listened intently and as she did the circle changed until she was next to the silver banshee ….when she was very close to the silver one as the circle quickened she noticed the banshee was acting strangely as if she didn't like being next to Evelyn. Evelyn had this happen to her once before when a lone banshee had not been used to humans and was shocked to see one join a circle. she decided to ask Gritando about the silver banshee after the circle.

As soon as the wailing finished she went over to gritando 'who is the silver one?" she asked gritando gave her a cryptic clue as he did not wish to reveal the secrets of the silver one."constante" he whispered than disappeared after the other banshees. She could not see the siver banshee at all .

Connie made it home after the circle by flying as a seagull. She just hopped into bed and pulled the blankets over her than Evelyn had peeked in to check on her.

Satisfied that Connie was fine evie went downstairs to put George in bed and talk with Mack about the clue _constante means constant_ she thought and she went to tell Mack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note: this is my 2****nd**** chapter in 1 day. If my 4****th**** chap is taking too long I apologize. **

Connie had been acting strange and restless all week, she had been too shocked by almost being discovered by Evelyn that she had stopped transforming. It was rather addictive as she found out. She felt horrible and weak and col noticed. He spoke to the trustee's about his suspicions and they in turn spoke to each other debating about what to tell him.

Finally kinga spoke up "col there have been reports of a silver creature lately. Evelyn reported a silver Banshee that was nervous near her. She believed the banshee was just nervous around humans but we believe it's because she is part of the society." Kinga sighed "we believe it's a shape-shifter and we know Connie is hiding something from us." Col explained how Connie had been looking tired and wasted all week and that even Argand was unable to bring her out of this trustee's told col to tell connie that they wanted to counsel with her at noon on dartmoor the next day and off they sent him…..


	4. Chapter 4

**URGENT! **

**Please help me! **

**I am at a block in my stories and I need ideas! **

**I am going to drop 2 of my stories. **

**I have a poll on my profile please pick the story you want me to keep writing! **

**If u want me to keep writing a story and you have voted on the poll please private message me ideas! **

**I may continue more than 1 if I get enough ideas! **

**Please help! **

**~~Ash~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! All my readers I apologise for the horrifying delay! I would hate me for waiting that long and today when I finally figured out how to view my reviews I was touched! I am begging forgiveness and since I cleaned out my room I have to go and search through folders of paper to find these stories! I will prevail! **

**I will make sure that I update even if it kills my school grades and gets me detention for doing this at school! (Okay-maybe I'll not completely kill my grades but you get the point :P) **

**pls don't fret anymore and I thank you all with all my heart for the reviews!**


End file.
